My Little Pony: The Revelation of Equestria Part 4
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: The agents go after Princess Luna as Neo and his friends fight the T-1000, but when Princess Luna gets shot by an agent with an alicorn bullet and starts to die, Neo does everything in his power to revive her, can Neo save his beloved princess, or is this the end of Princess Luna, either way, Equestria is on the verge of ultimate annihilation.


My Little Pony: The Revelation of Equestria Part 4: Princess Luna's Fate

Agent Smith, his agents and his S.W.A.T. men were chasing Neo and his friends out of Ponyville. As they were running Neo began to suspect that Agent Smith was behind everything that was happening in Equestria, and he was right.

Neo shot at some of the S.W.A.T. men and Twilight and Starlight Glimmer shot beams at them, they managed to kill most the S.W.A.T. men, but the agents were still coming after them. Once all the S.W.A.T. men were down , there were only the 5 agents left. Neo and his friends stopped running and began fighting the agents. The agents were really tough and moved very fast, they were almost impossible to beat.

During the fight, Princess Luna escaped and flew to Canterlot Castle to make sure everything was safe over there. 2 of the agents left while the other 3 kept fighting the ponies. Suddenly, something made of liquid metal came out of the ground, then it took the form of a human in a police uniform. It was the T-1000, and he was working with the agents. Neo and his friends continued to run, as they were running, Neo said, "I can't believe they got the T-1000 working with them, every one of my enemies seem to be on this conspiracy." His friends couldn't believe it either, they just couldn't understand why so many evil humans and creatures would want to destroy or terrorize Equestria.

Agent Smith shot at the ponies and he shot Rarity in the leg, Rarity fell to the ground in pain, then Neo got mad and he went back and started fighting the agents. Neo's friends except Rarity came to help him fight, Rarity was hurt and didn't have the strength to fight. While they were fighting, Agent Jones stepped in front of Rarity, he pointed a gun to her and said, "Time to die." Rarity was scared, but then Twilight used her magic to disarm the agent. The agent tried to attack Twilight, but she shot beams at him. The agent dodged the beams, but then Rainbow Dash tackled the agent, sending him to the ground.

Meanwhile at Canterlot Castle, Princess Luna landed on a balcony and entered the castle, she looked around for her sister and couldn't find her. Suddenly, Agent Thompson appeared, he said, "Surrender princess, there's no escape." Luna glared and said, "Never." She shot a beam at him, it missed him and the agent began chasing Luna with his gun drawn.

Back on the outskirts of Ponyville, Neo and the ponies were fighting the other agents and the T-1000. The T-1000 made his arms into the shapes of knives and he tried stabbing the ponies, but Twilight and Starlight combined their magic and their magic froze the T-1000's arms and bent them. The T-1000 screamed in agony as his metallic arms got bent, then Twilight and Starlight combined their magic and shot a powerful beam at the T-1000, the beam engulfed him and melted him until there was nothing left of him. The T-1000 was now vanquished, but now that they the other agents to deal with.

Meanwhile back at Canterlot Castle, Agent Thompson was still chasing Princess Luna, Luna tried shooting beams at him while Agent Thompson shot at her. Luna jumped off the balcony and began flying away to escape, but before she could get away. Agent Thompson shot at her, the bullet went directly through her heart. Luna felt massive pain and she fell to the ground in agony. The bullet that Agent Thompson had shot her with was a blood red bullet, a bullet that can kill an Alicorn instantly if shot directly through the heart. Luna hit the ground and her heart was barely beating, she was in serious pain and she only had a few more minutes to live.

Back on the outskirts of Ponyville, Neo suddenly felt a very deep and terrible feeling, something inside him was telling him that Princess Luna was in deadly danger and he had to go to her immediately. Neo flew off towards Canterlot Castle, as he flew, he saw Princess Luna lying on the ground, and she appeared to be lifeless.

Neo flew down to her and began grieving over her body. She was barely alive and she said that she had been shot with a blood red bullet. Neo was deeply heartbroken when he heard that, she told him in a very weak voice that she loved him with all her heart and that he must save Equestria, but Neo wasn't about to let her die. He knew that Equestria needed her and her sister to rule together and he felt he couldn't live without her.

Neo reached his hand through her body and he pulled out the blood red bullet that had went through her heart. Luna screeched in pain as he pulled the bullet out of her. She thanked him for everything and that she will always be with them. Then she began to die and she was lifeless, Neo screamed in fury, he shoved his hands through Luna's body and touched her heart, he held her heart and his hand shocked and revived her heart.

Luna suddenly came back to life and Neo kept shocking her heart. Then Neo took his hand out from Luna's body and she was alive again. She felt more alive than she ever had felt before, she smiled at Neo and said, "Oh Neo, thank you so much, you gave me life again, for that, my life is in your debt forever and ever, I love you so much.

Then Neo gave Luna a hug and told her how much he loved her and that their love and friendship is more powerful than ever. Now Neo knew that he was going to have face Agent Smith and put an end to this attack on Equestria once and for all, and this time, he was going to have to face Agent Smith alone. The fate of Equestria is about to be decided, and the fate of Equestria rests in Neo's hands.

To be continued...

End of part 4.


End file.
